Quest for the hufflepuff
by JCKay2795
Summary: Geneva aways new she was majic. But when she gos to Hogwarts, she wil find love an adventure like she never imagine. Wat will hapen? Read 2 find out
1. Chapter 1

Quest for the hufflepuff

by me

Disclamer: Do not own HP

Al my life, I knew I was special.

My parants knew it to. They saw my power. They saw my MAGIC.

One day, a letter came in the mail. It said, "To Gevena Griselda"

"Thats my name", I said.

"We know" said my dad.

I rushed to open the leter, it said: "Dear Geneva, you are a withch and you have been invited to Hogwarts."

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD" I screamed triumfhantley. This was the best day ever

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

Before I know it, I was on the triam. It was going so fast. I couldnt believe it Im a witch! I was so ecited to show my powers to everyonne

"Hello, " a mysterous booy spoke. I looked at him he was so hooooooootttttttttt. He had glorous blond hair amd beautyful blue eyes. His voice was also super sexy.

"Hi, my name is Geneva Griselda"

"Im Draco Malfoy. This is Crab and Goyle."

"Cool. I heard Harry Potter was on this train"

"Yeah but he is a loser though hes not even a pureblood"

Internially, I blushed. What if Draco found out I was a muggle born? WHAT WOULD HE DO?

"Stay calm" I told mysief. He could NEVER figure out the truth.

Soon we were in the GReat Hall. This groos old lady came out and said" I am McGonagall. Today you will be sorted in Gryfinder, Slyerin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff is so LAME" i heard someone say

I started to panic, what if I got into hufflepuff? People woundnt respect me or my amazing powers. Slyerin sounded cool, and if Draco was going to be in that house, I needed to be there tooo.

We got into a line to sort. A few kids got put into hufflepuff (i felt so bad for them) a lot were in Gryfinder, and only two kids were in Slyerin.

"GENEVA GRISELDA!" the teacher shouted. I rushed to get sorted. I just needed to be Slyerin, and then I could be considered cool.

I sat down on the seat. The teacher put the hat on my head.

"Ahhhhh, you are interesting" said the hat.

"YOu can talk?" I said.

"Yessssssssssssss"

"Where woll I go?"

"VEry ambitios, Slyerin would be good for you"

Really? yesssssssssss.

"Yes, you will be in-" the hat stooped.

"What is it" "You, Geneva, are LOYAL. You will forever be loyal to DRaco Malfy!"

"Wait now you cant do this"

"Geneva Grieselda, you are in HUFFLEPUF"

AN:

So what did u guys think? my writng had definitly improved. So what will Geneva do now that sje is a hufflepuuf? Will Draco stiill loveher? Find out next chapter. As always some hepful criticalizm is acepted and apreciated!

ps, thanks to my friend Bertha fer editing!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclamer: Do not own HP

A few week later, I was stil sobing. I couldnt believe I got sorted in to fucking huffpuff. This is wasnt fair! How in the world am I supposed to marry Drafo now!

I went to class. IT was with the Slyerins. I was sooooooooo hapy to ssee my love again!

but the class was potions. Professor Snap was so mean. He said I was dum. I puched him.

I got se nt to Dumbdoors office. He said "Why are you loke this Geneva"

I daid "Because I am perfect"

"Okay" he said "Go back to clas"

One day DRaco bumed into me. I was so shocked i couldnt believe it.

"Hey Huffy" he said.

"Huffy"

"Its what we call lossers like you"

I gasped on the inside. How could he be so awful?

"DRACO how coud you do this"

"Us SLyerins are poplar. Hufflepofs arre boring."

he started to walk away.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO" I screched

"DONT LEAVE ME DRACO!"

I was so sadened by what happened. I cried for hours. Then this girl came up too me.

"What ate you doing here? you are noot a wich."

"But Why"

"You have mugle parants"

She fliped he r blond jair and walked away.

"THAT BITH" I though

I cried somemore. I knew that we would meet awain.

I was back in the comon room. I looked in the mirrror. I had long, luscous black hair and perfect moon SILVER eyes (they arent gray I swear).

Duddenly, I saw a man. He want part of hufflepuff. I said "Who are you"

Then he cast a spell withoff words! I couldnt believe it. I feel to the ground and was asleep.

I woke up. "What happened" I saw Dumbldor!

"I saw a guy he was sooooooooo creepy"

"Geneva you saw the wizard known as...NIGHTHAWK"

AN: SOOOOOOOOO, waddya thought?/? im doing a doble uplode tonight, since i had time. Thnx again 2 Bertha! Pleas give helpful criticalizm but no hate. If u do I hat u :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclamer: Do not own HP

"NIGHTHAWK?" I asked "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT"

"A poweirfil wizid" said Dumdore. "Geneva you are in grav danger"

"Oh no" I said

I went back to my bed. I though about Nighthawk. WHO WAS HE?

"I msut find anwers" I thought

I went to library.I looked ad looked. Then I saw her... AMANDA.

"I didnt knew you read"

"WEll I do"

"Well your not smart"

"Because you are in the badger hosue"

"but arent you in that house"

"No Im a Gryfinder"

"Oh"

Ammanda then left. I cried becase she was mean. Sudenly there was a book! I couldnt believe it

"The historie of huffpuffle" by N.J G

"His books are amazing"

I tunred around and saw a girl. She looked ugly. I hated her.

"My name's Hermone" Even her name sounded weird

"Go away" I said. the girl ran away crying

I looked at the book. it sad: "Hufflepuffle has a stone thats the sorce of its power. Destroy the stone, and thhe students in the house shall DIE"

"OOH MY GOD" Why wold Nighthawk do this. I am nice and do not desseve to die. I was scared and sad. I cried for a bit. I ran to tell praco of my strugles.

i ran into my darlan love. "Hey lok its a huffy" One of his friends said. "stop being mean"

"No" Suddenly Drco came. "What do you want?"

"I know what Nighthawk is up tooo! WE mst stop him now"

"oay" he said. We ran to find Dumbeldor.

"What is gong on her e studnts"

"Nighthawk is trying to kill huffypuff"

"Oh no. Geneva you must find him"

"Wher do I go"

"To...the FORDIDDEN FOREST"

I went to the forrest by my self. I was lonely. I looked fro Nighthawk. He seemed so mysterius. He look sas too.

"Nighthawk where are you"

Then...

A ma emergd from the shadows. "Who are you STRANJER"

"I am Geneva Griselda"

The man gasped. He then said "I am Nighthawk Geneva"

AN: Im loving this story so far! hop ypu guys are too. I have GR8 plans for this storie! HUFPUF PRIDE FTW! tell me You're onions/predications/suggestions in the coments. (no hatth pls, only hepful criticalizm)

(as always thnx ot Bertha, id be lots wothout you!)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Do not own Hp

 _8 yers ago_

 _Strezar scremed. His sister wass GONEEEEEEEEEEEE._

 _"It was the best" his mother said with regret_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"She wasn't a witch, she cant be here"_

 _Steazr sighed. "I want her to go to hoewarts with me"_

 _SHE CANt said his dad_

 _Strezar was in the badger house_

 _He was bullyed. That made him saddddddddddd._

 _"Oh sister I know yoy are magik"_

 **Present day**

Nighthawk start running.

"waittttttttttttttttt" Geneva spoke

"No huffy I wont talk to you"

Nighthawk hated hufflemuff. Geneva cried. Peple hate her because of her house and her AMAZing poweers

Duddenly Draco was there

"Hey wiznerd"

Geneva cried moe. Even her love hated her. Why was she a badger. She was ambtous. SHE SHOULDVE BEEN SLYERINNNN!

"Are you ok"

Geneva was shoked. DRaco cared for her. There love was still alive. He was converned for her. SHe loved him even more now

"We nedd to speak with Dumbledore"

she sniffed "Yeah"

LATER

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT" SAID DUMBLEEDOOR "NIGHTHAWK KNOWS WHO YOU ARE"

"I'm SCARED" said Genneva

"DONt be" DRaco talked

"Draco you most protect her"

"I can protect myself" AN: see how strong she is?

"what how can a hufflepuf be strong"

"I HAVE POWERS DRACO"

AN: Omg cliffhanger? u guys will be so happy with the nect chapter ;) THnx to Bertha again! Guuurl u r so great. Tell me ur theries about what u think her powers r! remember NO HATTTTE! Sereously, if you leave a hateful coment, I WILL FIND U. LOLZ!


	5. Chapter 5

CHapter 5

by me

Dont own Harry Potter

 _"Geneva is so dumb" Amanda said_

 _"Yeah" said Snap_

 _"HEY"_

 _A boy goot up. It was Hary Pottter. He was standing up for Geneva_

 _"Why must you unsult her"_

 _"I hate her" Amanda said_

 _"You are not brave Amanda. You should nt be in the LION HOuse._

 _"WhatttttttTTTTT" sadi Amanda_

 _"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTTT" SA;ID SNAP_

 _"I love Geneva"_

 _OHH /nooooo harry thoght. That was his secert. Now Amanda would tell everyone_

 _Professor McGoongal came_

 _"Harry you must come now"_

 _"why"_

 _"Geneva is in troble" McGoongal said with scarredness in her voice._

 _"my crush is in trouble? oh wair! i didnt mean to say that outloud"_

 _McGoongal laughed "young lov in bloom"_

 _Harry blushed "yeah..."_

 _Draca glared at harry from across the room. he hated to admit it but he loved a Huffyhe didnt_

 _do anything aboat it though because he knew he was hte goldeen boy. Oh Genava he thought, HOW I LOE YOY_

 _"AHHHHHH HA" said Nighthawk. He knew who the giro was. He knew she semmed familar._

 _She was in this plans_

 _Buut the boy!_

 _Nighthawk knew about the Malfoys. The boy was...cute._

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO he thought_

 _HE MUST RESIST THESE FELLINGS._

 _Becuse if the girl knew..._

 _"What do yyou mean you have powers" said the hemaster_

 _"I am an acciper (That Lation)_

 _"THI CANNOT BE" said Dumbledofre._

 _"ITS true_

 _"OKAY"_

 _"GEneva this is Harry"_

 _The boy was HOOt. Geneva fell in love in an instnat._

 _"Im harry"_

 _"Hi"_

 _Ther love grew stornger the more they talked_

 _"Im supoosed to be loyal to Drao" she thought_

 _But Harry..._

 _Then, Draco stomred out of the room._

 _An: Soooooooo, u like it? :D it woos really fun to to Bertha agan. hapy hollowween! lov you alll! AND REMEMBER NO HATTE! who do you think wil win the hart of Geneva? alsooooo, hawk of the night, yea! lov him so mooch._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 _Strear was sad. His suster was never going too see him. she was a withch like him he swore to his patents. Geneva...that girl... she sem familar!_

Harry waa s looking at her . He was cute. She...fell in love with him.

"BUT FRACO HER MIND SCREAMED

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she sthoght. she was in hufflpeff she was loyal she was kind. Now shes a lying little sloot.

She could hear a growl in the corner. It was Nighthak. Why was he so protective of her? Was he in love with her? What woul draco; fasay.

"We have to watch oudt for Nightwaek. he could be anywhere"

"Your right. we have to find him"

 **SEVERL MONJTHS LATER**

Geneva look in her book. she had to dind nighthawk or everyone in her house would die. " THat would be bad" she wolnt learn magic and Draco...he could die?

"who is nighthaek she wondered

she looked at the old yearbook. It said, :to the class of this year (sorry i suck at math!)

 _Streamz Grizelders-a grett kid and student. Rip_

"Grisaelda? thats my last name to" Could they be related? what if she no mugle born after all? sje could win draco's life?

I mut tell dumblrdor she expalined.

She rushed off to his office.

Authors note:

Slepover wit Bertha! hopping to get more chapters dome tonite! Omggg loy u alllll!1!11 Happi sinki d mayo! hope u al have a butiful hollyday. and 4 all u h8rs,,,,, BAK OF!


	7. Chapter 7

Copter 7

"soooo, babby, u wanna go to the placewith me?"

"Soory, my heart beloogs to...,,... JAKO"'

"woo, waiit to ruin the moOOD'

well the jiniva said blushin "didn ot know thwer was a moos in the first place"

Harry said, backing her up against wall "you know what the hat was gonna put me in? slytherin. bevause i Slither in"

"god" he muttered" you are so moit"

he yanked of her shit. she was expossed to him. he grabed her thigh and started to rub

"geneva"

"what?' her groin _trembled._

"i love you"

The potions profesor waled in. "I dont need to see that" snap said then he left

 **A Moth Later**

Geneva was so confused. what would she do about Nighthaek? and Strear Grizelda, the boy from the book.

And then their was harry and draco. They both loved her so much. What would she do? its not like all of them could be in a relationship because that would be icky

How cold she chose? she didnt know what to do. she was only 11. this was too much.

She went to sleept that night. she had scary nighmares about draCo and harry. she was felt fear.

Then, she heard a voice.

"Geneva" it whispered.

she looked up. It was Nighthawk, his deeo eyes staring into hers.

"We ned to talk"

Authors note:

hi, so, uhhh, yea, enjoy dem sexii times? i no you did, so dont pretend ypu didnt. one again, biiiig shoutout to Beera. XD remenber/ you should leave a nice comment. THERE WILL BE CONSECUENCES IF UR A H8TR!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter ate

Disclamer

GENEVA loked I his eyes he cared about her. she saw it in ;his eyes they wer e a beaitful silver like thher

WHAt mean? she thot it was a mystery that couldn't be solve. She hesitated, glancing upward at the dark shadow that was his face. "why here now she asked it was a good qution.

"I'm her e for you" he said

HOLY FUCK SHE THOUHY. nIGHTHAWK WAS IN LOVE WITH HER JESUS HES A PEDO

" you r in lurve with ;me? she stated.

"WHAT NO IM GAY HE SHOUT

"what gay

"actually yes I'm in love with draco"

"NO Way" she said she coul believe it. she had to pretect her love from this monser

she pled out sword of gryfinder (shes brave okay)

"No Geneva wait I'm"

"don't go ner my love evaer agin!" she stabbed him and he died

the end of the chapter

an

:O nite is ded.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: No own HP

"O shit" Geneva sad. "I murder no;w." She thot of everything tha happen. She was a tone cold killer now. But nightwhk was in lovae with her draco she couldn't let him stel her love. eve if ht would be pedoplhiiia

"Genevva " doomdoor said as he entered. "is that a dead body?"

"yeah"

"Did u ill him"

"yeah" sh shaid. "But he was gay"

"What bith" he responded "Im gay too"

"Are uou in love wiath draco"

"No"

"Ok thaen" she said "We good"

LATER

"I wonder wo Stear Grizlly is"

she ;ooked at the pic, It was was a boy that look like her. He was hoot. She wonder how he die. did the hawk of the night END Him?/ There was no way to sove this mysterio. She was so sad.

"DRACO YOU SLIT"

"What" her love said.

"Help me so;lve an mystery"

"A myetery?" he lok confusion. "What about"

"The man they call Nighthawk," she said, glancing up at his furrowed brows. There didn't seem to be a spark of recognition, but the gears in his head were clearly turning. "Some think he killed this old student, Strezar Griselda. Apparently no one knows what happened to him."

"Ho mysteryius"

"We shoud go to da teacher"

"No way," he said. "Hey, didn't you just commit homicide?"

"Yeah," she said. "He was men to me so it does no matter"

"Oh ok" he sid. "Was it fun"

"eah"

"CHILDREN" dumleydoor shouted. "I BRING TJE NEWS TO YOURE DOOR."

"What is it dumb fuck"

"Apparently Nighthawk's back"

"WHAT" Geneva said. She murder him, how cold this be possible. She was so sad her cime had undone. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Hello" it was Nighatawk at da door.

"I'm noat even sorry for killing you"

"That okay" he said. "Your my sister"

AN: DUN DUN DUnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, sory I havt been updating, I was buisy , thantks for nothing bertha, I hate yo, my gril amy helped writ this an edit. not amy from sonic and ot sonic the food palace lol XD


End file.
